The present invention relates to field games, and more particularly to field games in which players attempt to pass objects into a goal to score points.
Athletically oriented games have become a popular means of leisure time activity for many people. The popularity of individual games can be attributed to the game having an appropriate mixture of skill, athletic ability, a fostering of the competitive spirit, and having a set of rules and objectives which make the game easy and fun to play without requiring a large investment on the part of a player. Another factor which facilitates the popularity of a particular game is the ease of the game setup and its adaptability to being played in the physical space available to the players, as well as the portability of the necessary equipment required to play the game.
Athletic action games such as football, soccer, baseball, and basketball generally require a large playing area and multiple players on each team. Applicant is unaware of an action game which is readily adaptable for either indoor or outdoor play and which is scalable as a factor of the available playing area and number of players.